objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
BFDIA Do-Over
TEAMS W.O.A.H. Bunch Ruby Fries Donut (OUT) Teardrop (SWITCHED) Team No-Name: Nickel Firey Bomby Needle Spongy Dora Pin Book Puffball Pen David Black Hole Blocky Eraser Firey Jr. Taco Fanny 8-Ball ELIMINATION ORDER Donut (1st out, 22nd place) Episode 1- Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know Leafy is seen running away from Pin, Blocky, Coiny, Teardrop, Ice Cube, Golf Ball, Tennis Ball, Pencil and Pen. Leafy goes through a gate and ends up stopping Pin, Ice Cube, Golf Ball and Tennis Ball, only for them to rejoin the others later. Leafy starts jumping over hills and after takes the bottom path in the forest. *Let's just skip this........* Pen: Hey, guys! Look! TV loads the results of who will be in season 2. They are: Rocky, Nickel, Firey, Leafy, Teardrop, Bomby, Bubble, Needle, Spongy, Dora, Pin, Ruby, Tennis Ball, Coiny, Pencil, Match, Ice Cube, Flower, Donut, Fries, Golf Ball and Gelatin Book: What? I didn't make it?! That's impossible! Lollipop: Of course you didn't. Book: But I'm a wonderful book! Lollipop: I guess people judged you by your cover. Book: Hey! Wait.....Hey! Wait....HEY! Wai- Hey what's this? "BFDI game rules"... Eraser: Give me that. "Rule 1: Contestants not present may not compete." Coiny: I bet that's unfortunate. Leafy, Bubble, Flower, Nonexisty and Woody's names all fade from the screen. Book, Yellow Face and Puffball all come in the game. Book: See, I knew I'd make it! Fries: Get away, I can't stand your cover. Book slaps Fries and eats one of his fries'. Fries slaps Book who spits out his piece of fries and eats one of Book's pages only to spit it out and Book puts it back in its place. Gelatin: So who's the host gonna be? Puffball: Yeah, who? I wanna know! *repeats 12 more times* Yeah, who? I wanna knooooooow! Firey: I think TV should be the host! After all, he WAS the closest to the announcer..... TV: *has the word YAY on his screen.* Eraser: Hold on, there's more. "Rule 2: The 3 lowest placed competing season 1 boys are ineligible to compete." Coiny and TB: What?! Rocky, Coiny and TB's names fade from TV's screen, putting Pen, David and Black Hole into season 2. Eraser: Wait, "Rule 3: Recommended characters that weren't up for voting are ineligible to compete. Golf Ball also isn't eligible to compete because she originally didn't get enough votes." Yellow Face, Golf Ball and Gelatin's names fade from the screen, putting Blocky, Eraser and Firey Jr. into season 2. Eraser: "Rule 4: Anyone in Bubble's alliance is ineligible to compete as well." Pencil, Ice Cube and Match's names fade from the screen, putting Fanny, Taco and 8-Ball into season 2. Season 2 cast: Nickel Firey Teardrop Bomby Needle Spongy Dora Pin Ruby Donut Fries Book Puffball Pen David Black Hole Blocky Eraser Firey Jr. Taco Fanny 8-Ball Eraser: Last rule: Eliminated contestants must be treated with TLC. After a brief silence, the eliminated contestants get sent to the TLC while screaming Teams: W.O.A.H Bunch: Ruby Donut Fries Team No-Name: Rocky Nickel Firey Teardrop Bomby Needle Spongy Dora Pin Book Puffball Pen David Black Hole Blocky Eraser Firey Jr. Taco Fanny 8-Ball First challenge: Tug of War *INTRO* *TOO LAZY TO DO THIS* W.O.A.H Bunch loses Ruby: Did we lose? Fries: Yeah, we lost. Ruby: We should've won. Fries: I agree. Donut: Do not comment to vote! Instead rate these videos! Episode 2- Get Digging *SKIP PROLOGUE* Donut: 197 likes Fries: 363 likes Ruby: 448 likes Ruby: Yay! *SPINS THE WHEEL* *IMMUNITY INTO THE FINAL 17* YAY! Ruby: 153 dislikes Fries: 252 dislikes Donut: 573 dislikes Donut: No! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!! *SMACK* Ruby: Let's take Teardrop! Fries: Okay... The next challenge is to make the best yoyle stew. *LATER* No-Name Loses. Episode 3- Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:Object shows